


Everybody'got a Dark side, do you love me, can you love mine?

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Fallen Castiel, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, POV Castiel, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, bottom!Dean, demon!cas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'angelo che diventa demone, il cacciatore che diventa martire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody'got a Dark side, do you love me, can you love mine?

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Dean Winchester, demon!Castiel, Dean/Cas  
 **Rating** : Rosso.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Dark, Erotico, Introspettivo.  
 **Warning** : Slash e un po' di violenza.  
 **Summary** : Gli Angeli che diventano Demoni, è questa la verità.   
**Note** : Il titolo della Ff è il ritornello di "Dark Side" – Kelly Clarkson. L'immagine di base appartiene a Nasyu così come quella sfocata appartiene a Lettiebobettie, io l'ho solo modificata.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla.  
 **Extra:** se l'immagine vi piace e la volete più grande :  http://i45.tinypic.com/66xor8.jpg ;D

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Everybody's got a**_ _ **dark**_ _ **side,**_  
 _ **Do you love me?**_  
 _ **Can you love mine?**_  
 

 

 

 

Lo sai che esiste, è dentro di te dal momento in cui sei nato, perchè sai che alla Luce deve corrispondere per forza anche la Tenebra.

Non è iniziata con Lucifero, è una storia vecchia quanto la creazione, e viene dal profondo della tua anima, dal profondo di te, così forte e violenta, l'oscurità, che macchia, sporca, strappa e tinge di nero e sangue la tua Grazia.

Stai cadendo, tu che facevi parte del Paradiso, stai cadendo e non puoi fermarti.

Gli Angeli che diventano Demoni, è questa la verità. 

Due facce della stessa medaglia, ma tu l'hai sempre saputo; sapevi che prima o poi sarebbe successo anche a te, l'hai capito nel momento in cui sei sceso negl'Inferi per salvare Dean e alle tue fulgide ali v'è rimasta impigliata della fuliggine, che poi, alla fine, non era fuliggine ma malignità e questa, come acqua salata, s'è infilata pian piano dentro di te attraverso le ferite, accumulandosi nell'angolo buio del tuo essere.

Sapevi che prima o poi sarebbe venuta fuori, con denti aguzzi ed artigli affilati e ti avrebbe distrutto. L'hai capito quando hai colpito con rabbia Dean in quel vicolo buio e sporco perchè volevi che ti ascoltasse.

L'hai capito quando hai perso la memoria, quando Jimmy è morto per lasciarti il suo corpo, quando sei passato attraverso i mille volti che un Angelo non dovrebbe avere.

Sei caduto definitivamente quando ti sei reso Dio in Terra e ti sei sporcato le mani. 

Eri perduto ma nessuno lo sapeva.

Stavi cadendo ma nessuno poteva vederti.

Nessuno ti ha salvato, e d'altronde chi avrebbe potuto mai afferrarti?

 

Hai continuato a disgregarti in Purgatorio: le residue, vane e deboli barriere che avevi messo per arginare il tuo lato oscuro erano crollate.

_"Non vogliamo demoni quì!"_ ti urlavano da ogni parte le anime e la vergogna ti distruggeva a tal punto da volerti dare in pasto ai Leviatani, ma lui ti aveva teso la mano e aveva provato a salvarti e tu... tu non ne eri degno. E non lo sei tutt'ora.

 

Ti stavi trasformando, lo sapevi, ma non potevi stargli lontano nemmeno un attimo.

_"Veglierò su di te"_ e l'avevi promesso a sua madre, a te stesso ma soprattutto a lui e non potevi lasciarlo e perderlo di nuovo ma lo sapevi che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto. Era un sentimento egoista, ma ci credevi, anche quando gli hai detto che non poteva salvarti, tu ci credevi.

 

Samandriel è stato il colpo di grazia: la tua essenza angelica, quel poco che ti rimaneva, s'è spenta, evaporata come acqua al Sole e tu hai smesso di essere un angelo. La luce di Samandirel ha portato via con sè la tua.

 

Ti guardasti riflesso nella tua lama angelica e piangesti sangue, inorridito: i tuoi occhi blu, quelli che a lui erano tanto piaciuti, erano neri come la pece.

 

_"Dove diavolo sei, amico?"_ continua a pregare per te ogni notte e in ogni istante di solitudine ma non puoi e vuoi rispondergli.

Non vuoi che veda i tuoi occhi neri, non potresti sopportare il disgusto sul suo volto.

Non potevi sopportare di perderlo allora, non puoi sopportare di perderlo adesso: lui è tutto quello che hai sempre invidiato agli umani e lui è tutto ciò che perderai.

 

 

***

 

Guardi il suo sangue sulle tue mani diafane, i tuoi occhi sono ormai nero pece e lui, alla fine, li ha visti ma non provi nulla se non divertimento, gusto nell'assaporare il suo dolore mentre lecchi via dall'indice il suo sangue.

"Cas" sussurra, il fiato spezzato dal colpo che gli hai appena dato nelle reni.

"Dean" sussurri con voce crudele e lo osservi mentre rabbrividisce al modo in cui hai pronunciato il suo nome.

Ogni cosa che vi aveva legati è sparita: non è più niente lui per te, i vostri ricordi si sono sciolti come neve al sole. Ridi sguaiatamente, mentre lo rimetti in piedi, afferrandolo per la gola e lo sbatti contro il muro.

"Se ti torturassi come ha fatto Alistair?" gli sussurri nell'orecchio, mordendogli il lobo fino a fargli uscire del sangue, finchè lui non urla.

Provi una strana gioia selvaggia nel fargli del male, come se tu non avessi fatto altro che aspettare questo momento, covando subdoli sentimenti di odio che la tua parte angelica aveva semplicemente confuso con amore.

"Cas..." singhiozza e tu ridi ancora. Ecco come s'è ridotto il grande Dean Winchester. Lo lasci andare e lui scivola lungo il muro come una bambola di pezza senza vita. Vuoi divertirti e vuoi che duri a lungo.

"Non osare svenire!" gli afferri il mento perchè vuoi che ti guardi negli occhi. Vuoi che rimpianga, per quegli ultimi istanti della sua vita, i tuoi occhi blu.

Vuoi che veda come sei diventato e vuoi che soffra perchè... diavolo, perchè sei un demone! 

"Forza Dean, divertiamoci!" e gli stringi la mascella con forza, guarendogli le ferite, rimettendolo in piedi perchè no, lo spettacolo deve andare avanti e tu vuoi divertirti ancora con il tuo giocattolo.

Il biondo si rimette in piedi non appena lo lasci andare, e i suoi occhi verdi ti guardano con disgusto ed odio. Stupendi, pensi inevitabilmente, maledettamente stupendi.

"Figlio di puttana, esci fuori da Cas!" ti urla perchè sì, è ancora convinto che tu sia posseduto. Ridi di nuovo perchè è così esilarante l'immensa fiducia che quello stupido riserva in te, e non ha dubitato nemmeno un attimo che _questo_ non sia tu.

"Dean, _io sono Cas_ " sogghigni "questo è.... il vero me." allarghi le braccia perchè ti veda per intero e finalmente capisce che non stai mentendo, perchè, anche in quel momento, anche se sono neri, quell'umano pieno di dubbi ed immoralità riesce a leggerti facilmente e questo ti fa arrabbiare, perchè l'unico che dovrebbe saperlo fare sei tu.

Usi i tuoi poteri per sbatterlo ancora contro il muro e sospiri quando geme di dolore; puoi quasi vedere l'aria che si spezza e svanisce dai suoi polmoni, assaporare il sangue che scorre dalla sua nuova ferita, gustare come il più prelibato dei piatti la sua rabbia e la paura, una leggera spruzzata di dolce delusione. Ti avvicini con lentezza, gli occhi neri incatenati ai suoi verdi, ancora appannati per la botta; sogghigni in modo tale che lo vedi rabbrividire mentre ti sfili il trench che ha il suo odore impresso nel tessuto e che ti esalta, fa ribollire il tuo sangue in tanti modi che, anche da demone, non sai spiegarti. 

Vedi i suoi occhi mentre seguono il fruscio del tessuto e si fermano lì, dove questo è caduto, fermo ed immobile.

C'è qualcosa che si dibatte con forza nella tua testa ma l'oscurità è ancora più forte e la combatte con ferocia, decisa a non perdere il suo posto.

Non sai se è la tua coscienza o la tua Grazia ma al momento non t'importa, troppo occupato come sei ad inchiodarlo al pavimento mentre gli strappi via la maglia e gli sbottoni i pantaloni.

Sei consapevole che la sua anima è stata stuprata, lacerata e sporcata all'inferno e sorridi mentre riassapori i ricordi celati nel suo cuore. Dean sussulta e singhiozza mentre gli fai rivivere tutto quanto nella mente e poi con le tue mani.

Prendi possesso della sua bocca facendone un po' quel che ti pare e lui non oppone resistenza come se non avesse più forza o volontà.

Certo, questo non ti diverte ma ti va bene anche così: c'è qualcosa che scorre nel tuo sangue mentre mordi e vezzeggi la sua lingua, le labbra e il viso, qualsiasi parte tu possa raggiungere. I muscoli del collo sono tesi e quando vi affondi i denti, senza curarti di fargli male, lui ti afferra i capelli, tirandoli forte ma per te è nulla, sei sempre stato più forte di lui e sempre lo sarai.

Lecchi il sangue che scorre piano e il suo sapore ti esplode, come prima, sulla lingua violento come un fuoco d'artificio.

Non sei un vampiro ma puoi sempre apprezzare un buon sapore, no?

Ridi come non hai mai fatto, mentre con le unghi graffi il suo petto e in profondità, come a volerglielo apire e guardare cosa c'è dentro di lui, magari cercare quella parte di te che si, è persa per sempre. 

Osservi il viso paonazzo mentre si morde a sangue il labbro inferiore pur di non urlare e questo ti esalta: tu meglio di chiunque altro sai che questo è ciò che ha fatto anche all'Inferno, sotto le cure di Alistair. Rapido come l'aquila che divorava il fegato di Prometeo, cali su di lui, avido di ogni cosa tu possa prendergli: lecchi via il suo sudore che ha il dolce sapore della sconfitta, e bevi quella lacrima solitaria all'angolo del suo occhio che sa di perdita e non sai bene cosa abbia perso, o semplicemente non vuoi capire.

Il demone dentro di te, l'altra faccia della medaglia, si agita infastidito e ti comanda di smetterla di porti domande e lasciarti andare. E lo fai.

Continuando a ferirlo, scendi giù, verso i suoi pantaloni e Dean sussulta quando glieli abbassi senza gentilezza.

Ti rimetti in piedi per osservare la tua opera e il tuo stomaco sussulta, _commosso:_ hai visto tanti martiri nella tua lunga esistenza, ma Dean è in assoluto il più bello. Nudo e ricoperto di ferite ancora sanguinanti, ti guarda con una rassegnazione che sfiora la determinazione, le braccia larghe così come le gambe, in un'imitazione blasfema e molesta del crocifisso.

Lo osservi e c'è qualcosa nel tuo profondo che trema ed urla, ma continui ad ignorarlo, e ritorni a dedicarti a quell'opera d'arte, il diamante della grande opera di tuo padre... o di quello che avevi considerato un padre.

Lasci che le mani scivolino lungo il suo corpo, dalle cosce all'inguine, e godi nel sentirlo tremare contro di esse, teso in attesa di quello che farai.

Hai intenzione di sporcarlo e vuoi trascinarlo giù con te, fino sul fondo dell'Inferno, oltre il luogo dove si trova Lucifero. Sei un demone, una creatura egoista e vuoi tenere quell'anima magnifica con te, per sempre. Vuoi entrare dentro di essa, lasciare che l'oscurità la macchi ed incatenarla alla tua, renderlo tuo pari. Diventerà ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere all'Inferno: un demone.

Usi i tuoi poteri per risvegliare la sua eccitazione e non gli lasci tempo per realizzare che l'hai accolta nella tua bocca, succhiando, mordendo senza remore, graffiando le sue cosce, nel vano e disperato tentativo di succhiargli via l'anima che si scioglie, quasi subito, sulla tua lingua, in un bianco e caldo spruzzo di peccato. Ingoi anche quella parte di lui che scivola lenta dentro di te, scavando un solco nell'oscurità che ti riempe e per un attimo i suoi occhi si spalancano mentre i tuoi diventano di nuovo blu.

E' un attimo, perchè ritornano neri e lui impreca sottovoce.

"Stavo solo scherzando, Dean" menti, perchè non puoi permetterti che capisca.

"Fottiti, bastardo." ribatte con la voce ancora spezzata dall'orgasmo e tu ridi. 

Da quando tutto questo è iniziato hai riso tanto, e in alcuni momenti il suono di questa risata ti ha persino spaventato e questo cancella dal tuo viso ogni ilarità, mentre la rabbia sale di nuovo e attanaglia i tuoi sensi, soggiogandoli.

"Oh tranquillo, Dean, sto per accontentarti" rispondi sibillino, mentre ti sbottoni i pantaloni e li lasci cadere giù insieme ai boxer.

Per un attimo sei quasi convinto che questa volta reagisca, o che almeno ci provi, invece rimane lì disteso, come se sperasse che lasciandoti fare tutto ciò che vuoi possa in qualche modo farti tornare indietro. Ti fa rabbia l'inconcepibile fede che ripone in te, perchè in un qualche modo contorto, anche se sei un fottuto demone, ti fa sentire sporco, sbagliato, addirittura in colpa.

E' con questi sentimenti che lo penetri senza premure, spingendoti in lui ora con rabbia, ora con gioia, ora con dolore e poi ancora senso di colpa, rabbia, ilarità, stupore, cattiveria.... e lui non geme, semplicemente tace e senti che si morde la lingua a sangue pur di non urlare, pur di non pregarti di smetterla perchè sai che fa male, un male cane, te lo dice il suo viso contratto, le unghie sanguinanti mentre si aggrappa al pavimento con forza, le gambe tese così come l'addome e tutto il resto.

La più bella espressione di dolore che tu abbia mai visto. Il tuo adorabile martire.

Ad un certo punto ti blocchi, paralizzato dallo stupore: lenta una lacrima scende dal nero dei tuoi occhi e quasi ringhi per la frustrazione mentre ricominci a muoverti con più forza anche se la senti scemare pian piano. 

_Questo_ è sbagliato: tu sei un demone e i demoni non piangono e sai che è tutta colpa di Dean, del modo in cui si sta sacrificando, del modo in cui i suoi occhi dicono ancora _"Mi fido di te"._

E' questo quello che vi meritate in fondo: un angelo corrotto e un'uomo tanto stupido da tendergli la mano, ogni volta.

"Dove diavolo eri mentre cadevo giù?" sussurri con fiato spezzato, mentre l'orgasmo ti travolge e distrugge come se fossi nel pieno di un tornando. Ricadi sul corpo sotto di te, e siete entrambi stremati. Il silenzio vi avvolge ed è carico di domande, risposte e discorsi mai fatti che hanno creato quest'incolmabile distanza.

"Ero quì, Cas. Anche adesso, io sono quì." è la voce debole di Dean ad infrangerlo, come s'infrange il vetro contro il muro; alzi gli occhi per fissarlo, sorpreso, convinto com'eri che fosse svenuto poi non rispondi, semplicemente ti rivesti.

 

"Sai una cosa, Dean? Io sono un demone adesso e sto per ucciderti! Sì, sto per trascinarti a fondo con me, giù all'Inferno. A casa. Per sempre." esclami con rabbia, mentre rigiri tra le mani la tua spada angelica, la stessa con cui hai ucciso i tuoi fratelli, Balthazar, Samandriel... è incrostata di sangue e presto si sporcherà ancora.

Ti avvicini all'uomo steso per terra e un angolo delle tue labbra si alza, in un sorrisetto di scherno: non s'è preso nemmeno la briga di ricoprirsi, e d'altronde a che gli serve, visto che sta per morire? 

Vi guardate negli occhi e i suoi stanno brillando. Perchè anche in punto di morte devono essere così belli?

Alzi la spada che fende l'aria vibrando, pronto a trafiggere il cuore della persona che hai più amato e poi odiato nella tua esistenza.

"Fallo" bisbiglia, senza chiudere gli occhi e sai che non ha paura. Non c'è il battito accellerato del cuore che vuole continuare a vivere: è calmo, a differenza tua.

 

Stringi la sua anima tra le mani e ti chiedi perchè diavolo, splendente e gloriosa com'è, non ti abbia ancora disintegrato in una nuvola agonizzante di polvere.

L'hai sempre saputo che era bella oltre ogni dire, persino più bella della tua Grazia, ma riassaporarla con i tuoi occhi è diverso dal semplice ricordarlo.

L'oscurità dentro di te trema e si contorce, i tuoi occhi bruciano ma sono ipnotizzati, incantati, irrimediabilmente incatenati a quegli smeraldi creati direttamente dalle mani di Dio, per distogliere lo sguardo.

Il tuo corpo assorbe la sua luce, e poi, distogliendo a fatica lo sguardo vedi qualcosa d'inaspettato: marchiata a fuoco, sulla pelle della sua anima, vivida come fiamma viva, c'è l'impronta che una vita prima tu stesso hai lasciato su quest'uomo.

L'Uomo Retto che hai salvato e che adesso ti sta salvando e lo capisci all'istante che non sei tu a tenere stretta quell'anima, ma è questa che ti stringe fra le braccia, cullandoti, cancellando ogni peccato, ogni oscurità. Non c'è dolore in quell'abbraccio d'amore, nè rancore o odio, ma solo l'Amore nella sua incarnazione più concreta.

Piangi e ti disperi e vorresti semplicemente scomparire, ma quella ti tiene vivo, risvegliandoti da un lungo sonno.

Dean ti bacia con le sue labbra di sole e poi comprendi che state risalendo verso il cielo azzurro e la vita. La Luce che vince sulla Tenebra.

 

Non ti ha afferrato mentre stavi cadendo, no, ma ti ha raccolto e rimesso insieme quando giacevi in pezzi a terra, come una bambola rotta.


End file.
